Automated speech recognition can be used to recognize and translate a spoken language into text by computers and computerized devices. For example, the text may then be used by smart devices and robotics for a variety of applications.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.